Kingdom Come
by HamsterOverlord
Summary: 3 Months after the Night Howler case, a strange force from the past starts to make a move on Zootopia. With it's influence and power a wave of crime and disaster begins as Nick and Judy must work together and face a plot that would undo the entire city, and test their bond along the way. Rated MA for possible future violence Offically on Hiatus
1. chapter 1

**Hello everyone and welcome to my second story, the first one being a small push, (shameless plug) which this is not related to other than being a zootopia story. So it's been a while sense I wrote anything because I have started streaming now, intrested in watching then follow me on Twitter at @NefastheFoxx to find out more. Also don't be afraid to ask any questions or say hi. Now that I've said that let's get to my story which will contain some over the top action and BAMFOC, I hope that you enjoy.**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ZOOTOPIA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS_**

The lighting crashed in the night as rain poured from the sky over the large security prison that was my home, now and possibly forever. My fate had been tied to this hell hole when my plans to dart the predators and turn the prey community against them failed and was unconvered. Now I spent day in and day out trapped here, the past three months had been unbarable, constant threats and assualt had come my way from predator inmates and no one really cared or did anything to stop it. I was a monster in their eyes, they could only see me as a beast that was using fear to keep myself in power. That was not why I did it, I knew how many prey mammals grew up bullied and belittled by the predators, and I was going to make a city without that.

All mammals could see was a power hungery sheep trying to victimize predators to place myself in power and so now here I was, trapped like the wild beast I had tried to save us from. The lighting cracked again, light flashing through my barred window and lighting some of way lied outside my cell up. I was tired and sore, but like most nights I was unable to fall asleep. I sighed and rolled over on my small cot, this cell was my only solace as I was deemed "to dangerous to stay with other inmates". The idea was truely insane, sure a few mammals had gotten hurt but it was all for a greater good. A city of peace that would grew and thrive without the need of predators.

"Miss Bellweather would you happen to be awake", a voice thick in a southern accent asked from right outside my cell. I jumped slightly in response, then felt red hot anger build up at the darring of some guard to call out to me in the middle of the night. "Go away and leave me alone, I am not bothering anyone" I sourly replied back.

"Now miss Bellweather is that any way to be toward someone who worked real hard to come and visit you" the voice asked. My heartbeat went wild as my mind started to whirl, there had always been a thought in the back of my head that someone, someday would send someone to end me. I shivered, but I was going to hold my ground, I promised myself I would never let anyone treat me like a meek lamb ever again. I sat up and finally gave my reply "If you are here to kill me, then come in and get it over with" I said bravely.

There was a slight chuckle, another flash of lighting and I caught a slight glimpse of who was outside my door. The smiling muzzle was that of a brown coyote, I did not have time to see what he was wearing but I did notice the large bowie knife on his hip. "Miss Bellweather my time is far to percious to go kill mammals that need to die, no I am here to offer you a deal, and should you accept you'll be free". His words had me taken aback, from what he said I could tell he was an important mammal with enough skill to break into a maxium security prison just to give me an offer.

Setting up, I crossed my legs and stared at the dark area where the coyote was standing outside of my cell, "well mysterious coyote can I get your name before I hear anymore"? There was another chuckle that followed my question before he spoke, " now, now miss Bellweather, thats slightly rude to go asking personal questions before you have agreed to our bussiness venture". He was acting overly polite but not a part of it felt false or forced, it just seemed he was this way.

I crossed my arms and stared bleakly at where he was located, "maybe so but I don't do bussiness with those I don't know and I could easily yell for the guards and have you arrested". I waited to see what affect my threat would have on this strange coyote, I wanted to get him under my hoove, force him to release me and I was not above black mail to do it. Finally he sighed, "miss Bellweather do you think I would be so foolish as to let there be any chance that a guard or another prisoner would over hear or catch us". I swallowed hard as the implactions of what he was saying sunk in, " it's just you and me Miss Bellweather, but dont worry I am not threatening you, it's just a mutally beneficial bussiness offer".

I sighed as I realized that I had no upper paw in this conversation, "very well coyote, whats your bussiness offer that you broke into a maxium security prison to present to me". There was a soft chuckle, "well you see miss Bellweather I am a simple predator, with the simple to desire to see this world set right". I swallowed hard again as I was in jail for what most mammals would consider the complete opposite of what he claimed to want. "Now I understand that you were trying to pin the world against us predators, and while I do not appericate that, buried deep in your actions you were helping us achieve one of goals". His words puzzled me, for a good stretch of months I had the majority of Zootopia's prey population up in arms against predators, how could that of helped him in any way?

"If you are confused miss Bellweather I understand, as you must understand that this world is not the way it should be, there is to much wrong and broken, and I intend to fix it". With no clear understanding of what his underlying motives where, this explanation of his sent shivers down my spine. "We predators have strayed to far from our true role, and thats why prey fear us so, if you help me we can both have what we really want" he said. I could feel the cold chills wash over me, part of what he said scared me and part of it gave me hope that things could be changed, I just didn't know which one he was leaning more toward. "So what is it that we both want" I asked, another flash of lighting showed me his form, which was now smiling.

"Well miss Bellweather we both want this city to grow and become the city that it has the potential to be, a place where predator and prey live together, but divided into our own roles". The part of me that liked what he was saying grew stronger the more he talk, it seemed less like he was a power hungery predator and more like he had a past akin to mine. "I think we can come to some terms, if you would only tell me what you want from me coyote" I asked him. "Well isn't it simple miss Bellweather, we need a few of your contacts, and your assitance with several matters, thats all really". I considered what he said to me, it felt more tempting the more he spoke, but I still was not completely sold on this idea.

"If I choose to help you, what will I get in return exactly" I said. He scoffed, "other than a true utopian soceity, that every mammal can thrive in, and your freedom from this cell and these walls"? "You see once our work is done the prey population will need a leader, some mammal to guide them through the changes they will be facing". I was taken aback by what he said, but it pushed me more toward helping him, not because of the power gain but because he was willing to offer me to be equal and respected. If this coyote was really a mad mammal bent on gathering power and harming the prey population, he would not offer us a position of power.

I grimmaced as my decision was made, even though he seemed trust worthy and like a true supporter of the real soultions for Zootopia, I would need to keep an eye on him. I sighed, "very well coyote I will help you" I said, the door to my cell instantly opened. I was shocked that he already had the door unlocked and ready to open, the buildings lights also flicked on behind him giving me a good chance to fully look over the mammal before me. The coyote had light brown and bronze fur, his outfit was a tan brown almost military designed suit, other than his Bowie knife he also bore a ancient looking six shooter on his other hip.

The coyote gave a polite bow, pulled the door open and held it for me, " allow me to introduce myself miss Bellweather, I am Daimon Lee Castor, your savor and your new bussiness partner, lets get you outside shall we" he said polietly as he took lead. We walked down the walkway, in every cell the prisoners were out cold, and all along the path were guards also deeply asleep. Noticing where my eyes was looking the newly introduced Daimon spoke up, "we took extra procaution to make sure that every guard and prisioner were asleep so we could speak, also the camera's have been on a loop of the past nights". My eyes went wide as I took in everything that he had just said as I tried to figure out how he managed to accomplish all of this with out anything going wrong.

My eyes darted up to him as we walked down the stairs toward the main floor, "umm Daimon" I said neverously. "What is it miss Bellweather" he said extermely politely, but without ever looking away from the way he was walking. I normally was not afraid to deal or talk to predators, but most predators could not disable a maxium security prison on the outskirts of Zootopia, walk in and question a top inmate, and leave with said inmate as they pleased. "I just want to know how you were able to pull all of this off", he gave a slight chuckle as he continued walking forward, drawing closer to the door.

"You will see soon enough miss Bellweather, but to give you a short explantation, I have a few very talented friends who work with me toward making this world better". These words once again sent chills down by my spine, I would work with this coyote, but I could not trust him forever so when the time was right I would leave him and find a new city, if he wanted Zootopia he would not find me there. I gulped strongly and said confidently as I could, "I am glad that you have a small orginazation, I could probably find my old friends from before I went into jail to help as well".

"Oh miss Bellweather we already know where your friends who avoided the police are, but before we appoarched them we wanted you on our side to help convence them". He continued to speak "once we get to where we are currently staying at, we can give you their numbers and have you speak to them for us, along with your help we need a few of their talents too". I mentally scoffed as I knew that more than anything he probably ment Doug, the chemist who refined the Night Howler's as well as dosed all the mammals. I did not really know much about Doug's past from before I helped him, I saw his potental and kept him from going to prision in return for his aid. What a boon his aid was as well, it was mainly his idea to use the Night Howlers as he had been playing around with it for some time.

We drew closer to the exit of the building, the guard behind the door was fast asleep, head on the table drooling and snoring. Daimon moved to the door, pushed it open and held it for me, waiting politely for me to exit the building, I followed his prompt and exited. Outside down the walkway under the streetlights in the dark, stormy night was a large limo, Daimon moved in front of me, openning an umbrella for us to walk under. "Come miss Bellweather lets get you to the car, we have some of your old clothes waiting for you, as well as a nice meal". For the amounts of fear that Daimon had caused me, he was very polite and well mannered, I didn't trust him all to much but he did seem to have my best intrest in mind.

I stayed close to Daimon's side as we walked down, there was the soft scent of his musk coming from him, predators always had this wild smell clinging to them. It was a smell that disgusted me, it always brought on thoughts of the vicious beast they were, deep down in their ancestory. I really did not like having to work with one now, the same way I hated playing Lionhearts little meek sheep, but I knew it would pay off. We strolled up to the back door which Daimon grabbed and held open for me, "go ahead and climb into your new life miss Bellweather, make sure to say hi to your new partners as well", and with that I climbed into the dry insides of the limo.

Inside was another mammal, it was a large black wolf in a gray hoodie typing away at a laptop, earbuds in his ears, bright green eyes and quite a few peirceings on one ear. He looked up to me from his laptop and smiled, "hello there, my name is David" he said in a polite and innocent tone. "Umm hello" I said somewhat unsure of what else to say, he smiled again before speaking up. "It is my job and pleasure to be your guide into our little group Dawn, I spent the last four weeks preping where you will be staying". This confused me as I was certain that my new _bussiness partner_ would want me as close as he could keep me so that he could watch me at all times, however whatever place he did set up for me would probably be bugged.

The wolf named David continued to talk saying, "it's a nice three bedroom apartment in the town of junction, ya know where all the mammals on bussines from up north enter from"? I shook my head yes as he went own, "place is set up nice, you have your own security system, we'll keep you stocked on supplies, mammals will be looking for you after this get away, oh I should probably introduce our other member" he said suddenly. I looked around in confusion as the limo started our departure, David gave a youthful laugh, "right here Dawn, say hello to Shadow".

He pointed foreward and following his finger I noticed a small mouse I had failed to see before. Squinting I took in its details, obviously female and somewhat old, the mouse had plenty of grey in her coat and hair, she was dressed like a slob, black sweatpants and a black tank top. Her small eyes looked tired and she seemed somewhat rigid, but knowing that Daimon and his group kept a small mammal such as her around instilled some confidence in me about the group. She did not speak up, or introduce herself, instead it was David who spoke up for her. "Sorry about that, Shadow doesn't talk, like at all, she just does what she can and is nice to have around".

My eyes narrowed somewhat, it sounded like this group may just of brought in some small mouse to graner my trust. "So Dawn, we are on our way to a meeting spot to do bussiness, oh almost forget here", he said as he reached at his side and pulled up a brown bag. A very delcious smell began to fill my nose as he offered it to me, "Daimon said that prision food isn't what our partners need to have on their stomach as we talk bussiness, so we got a to go order of a veggie burger from this nice little place outside of town". My manners and suspicions went out the window as I grabbed the bag and started to dig through it to get to the source of the delicous smell. Once I got the burger I near instantly had it opened and was taking a bite, I could of almost cried at the flavor that washed over me, all I have had the last three months was bland mush.

David chuckled again as I started to devour my burger, "I like your apatite Dawn, and when we get to our next stop we have a hot shower and a change of clothes waiting for you". I nodded as I was finishing up the first half of my burger and digging into the second half, "also the meeting should be short, you won't be over at your new place tonight but we do have you a personal room set up". I gulped down the last of my food, breathing slightly heavily from how fast I had eaten it, "so you plan to change Zootopia" I asked trying to gain more information. David gave a slight shrug, "change it after we have the city under our lead, sort of what you were doing", I furrowed my brow as I did not like that comparasion. David misread my expression saying "do not worry Dawn, soon the city will be as it should be and you will be a leading a part of it", I frowned looking out the window toward the lights that once marked my cage. I sighed, I knew this would not be in my favor, but they got me out and I would play the part until it was my time to take over, just like with Lionheart.

As the car departed deeper into the dark and farther from the prision I turned to David and started playing my self up. "Well gee David I am glad to have met all of you, it was so nice that you freed me and I am more than happy to help". David gave a pleasent smile eating up the act I was feeding him, after all the high and mighty Judy Hopps did not figure it out till I had shown up at the museum to head them off. "So David can I ask you one silly little question" , "of course Dawn I am at your service" he replied. I fed him an innocent smile, "so does this group have a name" I asked trying to see if I might of heard of their activaity before I was imprissioned. "Yes we are called Kingdom, a simple but grand name really" My mind knew that name but I could not place it.

I chatted with him as we continued our ride, trying to build his cofidence in me, the first step in my return to power, and revenge on that foolish bunny cop...

 **So thats the first chapter everyone, I hope I did well enough to grab your attention and prepare you for what I have in store! So first off a few notes, for those who did not read my last story I am typing all of this on the app, which is not the best format but is the only way I can write it. Next my work schedule has changed and I get two days off, one at the begining of the week, the other at the end of the week. That coupled with work at home, and I want to spend a lot of time writing each chapter means these will be slow releases. Again don't forget to follow me on twitter @NefasTheFoxx, I do stream with a buddy but currently on a bit of a break. Lastly thank you to everyone who read this chapter and hopefully you liked it, I have a long story planned out that will have lot's of twist and action, I hope you're all looking forward to it. Until next time, and thank you again!**


	2. Chapter Two

**So I hope everyone enjoyed the slow beginings of my new story, I know a lot did not happen but thats how stories usually start. I have rather large plans for whats going to happen and I hope to at least entertain one person along the way, if I do that then I am happy. Please go ahead and review this story if you have the time, it would mean so much to me and really helps me out. Again going to plug my where you can find me when I stream,at www.twitch.tv/lunori_emmera come by and say hi. That is my buddies channel but I usually co stream with him on Tuesday or Wensday around 8:30am est. Thank you everyone for your support, lets get into chapter 2 shall we?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ZOOTOPIA OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS**.

 **Beep, beep, beep** rang out into the small confines of my room as my alarm clock went off, doing it's job and waking me. I stretched out and yawned as I lie there, listening to the birds and the annoying clock in my old bed. It was odd being back at the Burrows, but not unpleasent, Bogo had made it a point that although I had proven myself I needed a small vacation. I of course tried to disagree but in a very terror inducing smile he explained that crime had slowed down, tons of mammals knew me as a mild hero and little rest kept officers sharp.

So now here I was back in my old bed, in the room I grew up in with no obligation to go out and protect the peace. I huffed, rolling over to turn my alarm off before getting up to quickly change into my jogging clothes. I ran every morning, as usually most of my family was already up getting ready for school or to tend the field, even this early in the morning. This ment after a short 5 mile jog I could come back to a nice breakfast and a hot shower all to myself before I did whatever else I needed to. Dad had made it a rule I was not to do any farm work as this counted as a vacation, and even though he was doing this to be kind, it left my days pratically empty in the small town.

My standard affairs inculded going to the small stores around town and looking at the limited amount of products, more jogging later in the day, helping mom with the house chores, and doing a light reading. What I really looked forward to each day was talking to Nick when he got off of work, he'd usually send me a text when he got home and then we would call. We talked about all kinds of things until one of us was tired and then the other would reluccantly hang up. Me and Nick were partners at work, but very close friends off of work, the events of the missing mammal case had drawn us close and we trusted each other completely. I might miss the busy going on's of the city but hanging out with Nick was probably what I missed the most.

With a small sigh I finished pulling up my jogging sweat pants and headed down stairs, into the already bustling kitchen. Mom was busy plating food for every one as a rousing "morning Judy" rang out from my entire family, "morning everyone" I called back as I headed out the door. The brisk morning air hit me, along with the thin curtain of early morning sunshine. I took a small breath and go onto the side of the road as I put in my ear buds and set my music to shuffle. I did a few stretches as the music started and then took off at a steady pace down my usual run for my time here. I drank in the fresh air of the country, the sweet scent of the tilled earth, growing plants, and cut grass washed over me. It was something you could not find in Zootopia, and was one of my favorite things about being back home.

My breath grew more rapid as I picked up the pace, waving a polite paw at the other mammals as I passed. A small sweat began to form on my forehead as my focus remained on my exercise, until I felt my phone virbrating in my pocket. I slowed to a walk to pull out and check my phone wondering who could be trying to call me this early. I rolled my eyes when I saw that it was an unknown number, I rejected the call and went to put it back in my pocket. Before I could however it started to vibrate again as the number called again. Once more I rejected it and again it called back, getting mad I rejected it and was going to power off my phone when a text came in on my phone. Glancing at it I saw that it only said **Judy please answer the phone** and it was from the unknown number.

My heart was pounding but not from my jog rather from the fact that this was a clear indication something bad was happening. I was pulled from my thoughts as the phone rang as the number called again, I swallowed hard and tentively answered. "He...hello" I said rather unsure and meekly, a voice with a very strong eastern accent replied back to me. "Kon'nichiwa officer Judy Hopps, I am sorry to bother you this early but it is my duty to inform you of immediate danger and urge you to return to Zootopia". I could barely get a sound out before he continued, "I don't have much time and I understand if this is strange and you want to ask questions but you must return and keep an eye on your partner". I was totally confused as to what was going on, almost to the point of believeing that this was a prank.

"How is Nick in danger" I blurted out, there was a sigh from the other end and then a pause before he spoke. "Something from the past is coming back and will be after Nick, he's in danger but you must not tell him this". "Why can't I tell Nick if he is in danger, that doesn't make any sense" I retorted back. "Well Judy, Nick is a clever mammal, he will know what is happening and try to run, clever though he may be they will be ready and will catch him when he tries to run". I grunted in frustration at this sudden turn in my day, I was unsure if I should trust this stranger or not. "Judy, it is all starting today, and you need to keep your eyes on your partner if you want to protect him, I owe him and I plan to do what I can through you, can I count on you" he asked.

I huffed, "can you not just go to the ZPD, I mean who is this they you keep talking about" I asked him rather sternly. There was another soft sigh, "no I can not go to the ZPD but I can come to you, and I can't tell you their name otherwise you will go looking for them and they will know, and when they can no longer act in shadows they act aggresively". My head started to pound from how this strange call had completely turned my day around, "ok so what can you tell me then" I asked. The eastern accented male cleared his throat, "a group is making a move on Zootopia and they have sights set on Nick, and you need to watch over him without him knowing it". There was a small pause before he continued, "they have already started whatever they have been planning and I will do what I can to help you out, but you must crack this case much like you did with the Nighthowlers and get the support of the ZPD". "So can I reach you by this number I asked him, "No I will contact you when I know more, you need to get back to Zootopia as quick as you can" he replied.

"Before you go, may I have your name" I asked quickly, there was a long silence before he spoke, "my name is Itami Yuko, and do not worry Judy I know this is a lot to take in, should you ever feel you are failing mention my name to Nick but stay by his side else he will try to leave". "Thank you" I said back but the line was already dead, and so I stood there poundering all that had just happened. This Itami was a strange figure but he sounded secure, he seemed concered about Nick and even said that I could use his name to Nick. Maybe I should do that, just instantly use Itami's name and see where it led me.That ment I needed to head back to Zootopia, just in case he was being honest I needed to be by Nick's side when I brought his name up. I turned and at a much faster pace did a full sprint back to my house, giving a half hearted wave to the passing school bus carrying my siblings.

With a focused burst I closed the gap to my house and popped inside, only to find my mother and father starring at our small television. They both turned and looked at me with a somewhat worried experession, "Jude you need to see this" my father said as he stepped to the side. I walked forward to see a news reporter in front of a massive grey stone building that I instantly reconized as Zootopia Maxium Security Prision surrounded by police officers. "Thats right Tom, early this morning several guards awoke on the floor from their patrols as if they simply blacked out" said the horse reporter. "Whats more is they can only remember feeling rather tired, all around the same time, an hour after there lunch" he continued on, "We understand one inmate is missing is that correct" asked the voice that must be Tom.

"That is correct Tom every other prisioner was found in a similar state as the guards except for Dawn Bellweather, former Zootopia mayor and vice mayor that was the mastermind behind the NightHowler incident three months ago". My eyes went wide and my heart returned to the pace it had while I had been running, Bellweather was free, and the mysterious call all In one day. I put a paw on my forehead rubbing it in shock, it seemed that maybe this Itami was being honest with me after all. "What's more Tom is there is no evidence of how she escaped, no video, no sightings, no forced entrance, not even DNA evidence, it is almost like she vanished" the reporter continued. I turned to look at each of my parents who in turn were looking at me, I swallowed hard "mom, dad I have to go back right now".

It looked like my father wanted to say something but I was already up the stairs and quickly repacking everything I needed. The early train to Zootopia left in exactly an hour and a half and I needed to be on it. My mother came slowly up the stairs as I packed the two bags of clothes that I had brought with me from the city, "Judy honey do you really need to go back" asked my mother with a twinge of fear in her voice. I could not tell her about the weird phone as that would only make her and dad worry even more then they were now, "yes mom if Bellweather is loose then she might start hurting mammals again and I can't stay here when that happens". My mothers gaze lowered to the floor as she began to speak softly, "you know Judy me and your father are very proud of what you have accomplished, it just its so dangerous we're always worried". I stopped packing to turn and look at my mother, "I know mom it's just I always wanted to make the world better, to be there for mammals in need and Zootopia needs me". She sighed, walking up to embrace me, "you always were so determined Judy, nothing could stop you when you set your mind to it".

She squeezed me very hard in our hug, "just stay safe Judy", she said as she stepped back and looked at me. "I will go calm your father down while you pack up" she said, I smiled in reply. "I love you mom" I said, she returned my smile "I love you too" she said warmly as she headed out of my room. I nodded my head absently before returning to the task of packing up my few bags and returning to Zootopia, all while making mental notes of what I was going to do. _First I will stop by Nick's apartment and make sure he is okay, then I need to call the ZPD and arrange for me to be back, which means I'll probably end up having to speak personaly with Bogo._ I sighed at that last thought, Bogo was kind deep down but you would usually find yourself dealing with his rough exterior.

Once I was finished packing I headed downstairs to find my father begrudgingly ready to take me to the train station. As I left the house mom called out, "I love you Judy be safe" to which I called back "I will love you too". Dad did not say anything as we walked to the truck, but I knew he would try to talk me out of it on the ride to the station. Sure enough as soom as we were out of our driveway he began to speak to me. "Listen Judy I know you want to go back and stop that sheep but I mean you're on vacation and I don't think the ZPD would even take you till your vacation is over". I sighed as I knew I could not explain to him about the call early and how I was more focused on getting back and watching over my friend.

"Judy you have always been a headstrong girl and I have always been proud of what you have accomplished, I am just worried". My father had always worried over me, I was use to it, however I would never get use to having to work past it to do what I needed to. "I know dad it's just that I am needed back in Zootopia, even if they don't call me back I would of ended up going back in a few days", his brow furrowed. "I just don't want that crazy sheep getting to you Judy, thats all I am sure she's dead set on getting back at you". I huffed, "I know that dad, I'll be safe I promise" I told him as I looked him dead in the eyes. He gave a defeated sigh and turned back to driving, not saying another word until we reached the train station.

As I started to pull my bags from the truck and make my way toward the station my dad yelled out to me, " bye Judy I love you, be safe". I turned back to him waving as I yelled back, "I love you too dad, don't worry I will". With that I watched as the family truck pulled away and left, I sighed and turned back to the station. I walked up to the window, behind it sat an older male rabbit, he was grey furred with some brown mixed in. He wore brass colored glasses that almost hid the dark bags under his eyes, his light green eyes slowly rolles up to look at me. "Going back to the big city already Hopps" the rabbit asked me politely, "yes got to go back to the ZPD", he nodded absently and set about to typing.

It was not long before my ticket was paid for and printed up, the rabbit gave me a smile before saying "have a good trip and come back soon". I waved and went over to the small bench to wait for the early train, I stared out into the open fields watching as the golden glow of the sun encompassed it all. I relaxed back enjoying the small morning breeze, even though I was nervous and ready to get back I was deffinately going to miss home. In the distance came the call of the train and soon after it's small shape in the distance could be seen. The train had been a vital part of Bunny Burrow, lots of our produce was sold to many different bussiness who often sent people to make sure orders were being filled.

Our well being depended on our crops and so the train had be around for a long time, getting upgraded as time went on. The train pulled up slowly as it's door opened and the conducter called out the stop and next destination. A few mammals in clean suits clammored out of the train as I stood up, grabbed my bags and headed in to the top front, the same seat from when I first entered the city. I set my bags down and retrieved my ear buds and set them in my ears as I turned the music on my ICarrot. The music was a nice background to the countryside that flew past my window as the train hurtled toward the city. Fields, hills, and forest passed by and in the distance the shape of the city grew larger and closer.

Although the city held no where as much of a place in my heart as Bunny Burrow I easily considered it my home as well. I looked foreward to returning to my small apartment, my job, my friends and of course Nick. We had developed a level of trust equal to what I had in my family, I sighed as my mind returned to worrying over my partner. Something big would be happening soon with the phone call, and Bellweather's escape the signs was clear. I just wished that the Itami that had called me had at least given me more details to work with. I pulled up the browser on my phone and did a search for a Itami Yuko and unsurprisingly found no information on a mammal by that name.

I huffed in frustration, putting my phone away as the train breached into the city, I eagerly readied my bags to leave the train as it passed the districts. This used to feel like an experience to me, seeing the different parts of the city, but right now I wanted to be at Nick's apartment. It felt like each second ticked by slowly as I stood waiting for the train to stop, and when it finally did I was down the stairs and out the door. The large train station was bustling with activety even this early, the city was always busy with mammals going about their bussiness. I ran with my bags in my hands and on my back, scampering around the bigger mammals, as I made my way to the the street where I imediately started hailing a cab.

It took a solid moment or two before a cab finally pulled to the side , I popped open the door, threw in my bags and hopped in. "Good morning, where do ya need to go" asked the driver, a large male grey wolf, "1955 Cypress Grove Lane please" I replied. The wolf flashed a smile, started the meter and took off down the road, near imediately starting with the small talk, not that I really minded it. "So is this your first time to Zootopia or are you returning back from somewhere" he asked me politely, "I am coming back from a small vacation from work" I told him. "Ahh so where do you work" he asked as he turned the car onto a main street, "I am an officer with the ZPD" I replied nonchalantly. His face lit up, "I thought I reconized you, you're the cop who found the missing mammals and stopped that crazy sheep"!

"Yeah that was me" I said, this wasn't unusal the months following Bellweathers arrest a lot of mammals had stopped to talk to me. "Wait till the guys back at work hear I got to ferry a hero around" he said very enthusastically, "oh no I am no hero I was just doing my job" I said hoping to calm him down. "Thats not true at all, a lot of us predators were worried that things was going to go back to the bad days" he remarked, my brow furrowed, "what do you mean by that"? The wolf gave a pleasent chuckle before speaking, "I mean it's not like I experienced it, too young but I did hear a lot of stories, most predator cubs and pups do". He stopped in the line of cars waiting for traffic to start moving again as he continued on, "stuff like predators getting killed by prey in self deffience with no one really looking in to it, savage treating by law, unfair job market, but all thats mostly gone now".

"Mostly" I said confused as the traffic started moving again, "yeah we don't have the most fair healthcare, and there's a lot of racism but it doesn't compare to things I've heard, so I am fine with how it is". His words touched something deep within me, I had grown sense first arriving in Zootopia I still couldn't believe how some mammals, predators in perticular were treated. My mind flashed back to how I had first met Nick, and how the ice cream shop owner had treated him, how Bogo had claimed him as an invalid witness and how I had judged him. A deep pit formed in my stomache as I remembered the press confrence after finding the missing mammals, I knew Nick had fully forgiven me and did not think about it, but I still did. It was the lowest point of our friendship, I had unpurposely attacked him for being a fox, and he still forgave me for it, and even hugged me to calm me down.

A new, odd feeling began to build within me, a warm heat mixed with anticapation and anxeity, as I thought about that moment. My paws wrapped tightly around him, his soft fur against mine, hugging and forgiving me. A smile crept across my face, though the press conference was a low point, our meeting at the old industry building was deffiantly a high point. It was at that moment that I knew Nick cared about me, we were friends and as long as we stuck together then we would never be alone, prefect partners always having each others back. It was because of that moment and all we went through together that I was rushing back to Zootopia, even if this was all some elaborate prank, if Nick needed me I would be there, just like he was for me.

"You okay back there" the driver asked snapping me out of my memories, "oh yeah just a pretty hetic morning, coming back and all". " Well I must say that am glad you're back, it is nice knowing that the hero cop is back" I smiled weakly, my memories still floating about in my head. "What about what I said at the press conference" I asked meekly, " the whole predator biology thing"? I nodded as looked at me in his rear veiw mirror, "I mean I guess I could of felt wronged by it, the following months were kinda rough, but I mean it was set up to look that way, it was a logical thought". He continued on by saying " who would've guessed it was a setup from the mayor, I didn't so you shouldn't beat yourself up".

I wanted to retort back to him but we pulled up to the outside of Nick's apartment, "so how much do I owe you" I asked as I started gathering my bags. "No charge for you, it's the least I could do for you" he said politely. "Now you are just being silly, this is your job you got to get paid for your work", he chuckled slightly, "it's not much I can cover it, you did your part to make the city a better place let me do mine". There was a swell of pride in my chest as I realized that my actions were having a positive affect on the city and its mammals, "thank you so much, I hope I can repay you one day". He smiled and gave me a paws up, "like I said don't worry about it, have a good day " and with a smile he drove off.

I gave a sigh and turned to face the large apartment building where Nick lived, I had seen the outside many times when I had went to pick Nick up for work but had never been inside. With my few bags in tow I walked up to the entrance door and started searching for which apartment was his to buzz. It took me a short while but I eventually found and wrang his buzzer, I tried to wait but my neverousness got the best of me. So I wrang it again, then once more, and then one more time for good measure. I stood there starring at the door as all sorts of idea's of what horrible things could've happened, biting my lower lip I reached up and buzzed it again. I stood still once more trying to calm myself, it was certainly early, and if I remembered correctly this was his day off so he was most likely still in bed.

That thought did not calm me at all and so I went to reach and buzz him repeatedly, however just as I pushed myself onto my tip toes I heard Nick's voice. "What, who is it" his voice called out from the box, I instantly replied "Nick it's me". There was a pause, then a slightly worried reply, "carrots what are you doing back so soon, is everything oki"? "Kinda of Nick it's important I need to talk to you". There was a small huff and the sound of him letting me in, I opened the door wide and dashed in, bags in tow as I hit the stairs. Nicks house was on the third floor a distance I could run up to much faster than what the elevator could, it felt like just a few seconds had past before I was knocking.

The door unlocked and I flew in and turned to see my partner shirtless, in pajama pants, his fur was somewhat messy and his eyes only half awake. I found myself taking a good look at his toned body, I had never really seen Nick shirtless, "sorry about that carrot's you did not really give me time to change you ran up here so fast". Feeling a little embarrassed I shock my head and focused, "sorry about that Nick just we really need to talk you can go get dressed, I will wait". He gave a small shrug, "just my chest carrots nothing to hide unless you're uncomfortable" I gulped hard as my mind screamed **YEESSSS** , "nah it's fine Nick I have some important news to share with you" He sniffed the air a bit like he smelled something, but returned focus to me with a yawn, "and what's so important that you came all the way to Zootopia to tell me". I gulped and tried to calm my nerves just a little before I spoke, "well I am back because I think I need to cut my vacation short because Bellweather broke out last night".

Nicks eyes opened wide in surprise as he just stared at me, "how did she do that carrot's, that was supposed to be one of the securest prision's around". I shrugged, "I don't really know, the news only said there was no evidence on the camera's and somehow every inmate and guard slept through it all". He shook his head in surprise at what I had just told him, "WHAT, HOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE" he yelled out at me. "I don't know Nick but I am back and if she goes for Zootopia again we will get her together" I told him with a soft smile. He rubbed his face and then shook his head in agreement, "you are right carrot's, would you like some coffee" he asked me. "Bunnies and caffine don't mix well Nick, but water or juice is fine", he shook his head in agreement, took a long inhale and headed for what must be his kitchen.

As he walked out I started drinking in my surroundings, Nick's apartment was much larger than mine. I currently appeared to be in his den, there was a large black sofa, a dark blue love seat both facing a wall mounted flat screen TV. The TV in question was easily 65 inches and had several devices hooked up to it, in front of his seating was a large glass table that had a several notebooks laying on it, many pens and quite a few balled up pieces of paper. There was a bookcase next to the love seat that housed several old looking books, and in the corner next to the tv was a desktop and a table with a clutter of things on the desk where it resided. Over all his house looked much cleaner and neater than I would of figured of my partner, in a small way I was proud of him.

Nick came slowly shuffling back into the den, a coffee mug in one paw, a tall glass of water in the other paw. My eyes still found themselves glancing over his bare chest as an odd sensation bubbled within me, he offered me the water taking my gaze away. "Here ya go carrot's top of the line tap water, enjoy" he said followed by a yawn, I rolled my eyes as I took the cool glass and drank a small sip. Nick too was drinking from his mug, he stopped and licked his lip's "so carrot's whats the plan on revoking your vacation, Bogo was pretty adament on you getting time off". I frowned at his statement, Bogo had to nearly force me to take a vacation because I really did not want to stop work, but he insisted the time off was important.

I looked up at Nick as I pondered what he had just asked me, and again, instead of drinking his coffee, Nick was smelling the air. _Must be a predator thing_ I thought, but I realized that I had never really seen Nick do it before, and instantly this puzzle took the place of figuring out what to do about work in my mind. _It couldn't be a predator thing because he didn't do it normally, it could be the coffee as it has a powerful aroma._ My eyes stared at him trying to descern the secret of whatever was causing this as he drank slowly from his mug. _The coffee could not be it either as he did it when I showed up and there was no coffee, so did it have something to do with me?_ I knew I hadn't bought any new prefume or body wash, and then it hit me all of a sudden, "OH FLUFF I AM SO SORRY NICK" I yelled out. His eyes went wide as he looked down to from his cup with a small "huh"?

"I noticed you kept sniffing the air and I realized I went jogging before I left for here without showering because I was in such a rush and I must smell all sweaty and nasty". He swallowed hard, almost nervously as he looked at me, "yeah umm well you can use my shower and yeah" he managed to stutter out. Clearly he was trying to hide that he smelled it from me and I had caught him, and honestly I felt bad about calling him out. "Yeah Nick a shower sounds great I have clothes but I don't really have any shampoo", Nick rubbed the back of his neck looking slightly ashamed, "I mean you can use some of mine if you don't mind predator soap". I shrugged "I don't think it is to much of a big deal Nick" I told him, he sighed "down the hall, the door on the left" he said. My ears drooped as I walk as directed as a small pit formed in my stomach, I had not ment to make him feel bad I had just gotten so caught up in solving what he was doing.

I opened the door to his bathroom, it was somewhat small with just a toliet, a shower and a sink all crammed closely together, still better than what I had though. I walked in and dropped my bag, closing the door behind me before I started to pull out what I was going to wear, simple jean shorts and a short sleeve tee shirt. I set the clothes on the sink as I looked around for what I needed to shower, the towels and wash rags were stored on a small shelve, and then I grabbed his soap to examine, as I had never seen predator soap before. It was a red bottle with a wolf paw logo, the brand was called Pack Paw's Scent cover, intrigued I flipped it over to read the back. There was of course all the chemicals contained within, but also a product description that caught my attention, it read...

 _Tired of prey starring at you like your going to attack? Does your prey friends and co-workers seem uneasy around you? Pack Paws is a long established brand of scent covers that will hide your predator smell and help make every day interactions more pleasent! Developed by early co-mingling wolves the problems of social interaction have long been solved by Packs Paws for over three generations, if you're not satisfied we have a money back promise!_

I starred slightly in shock at the bottle in my hand, I could guess every predator used something like thos but was scent really such a big deal that products could pander like this? I shrugged as I slipped off my clothes and into the shower, getting the water just right, slightly hot to help me relax. I idly washed and lathered up my fur as my mind stayed on Nick, everything seemed perfectly okay for now but I had a feeling that it was all going to change soon, if Bellweathers escape was any omen. I sighed, I had rushed here to make sure he was safe and now I felt like a fool, I forced him to wake up early on his day off, and slowly my mind drifted back to him shirtless. I wasn't to sure on how I felt about seeing him shirtless, it felt odd and somewhat wrong as partners but a part of my mind held that image not letting it go. I shook my head and turned my focus to finishing my shower, This day already felt insanely long and it had yet to really even start, once out I quickly got dried off and dressed, exiting the bathroom.

The second the door closed I heard "are you out carrot's, I am about to take a shower too" Nick called out to me from what I could only assume was his room, "yeah I'll go ahead and go" I called back to him. "Oh no you don't carrots I know you haven't had breakfast yet if you didn't have time to shower, so we can eat when I get out and then take you home, deal"? I rolled my eyes and sighed but my stomach rumbled slightly, "ok fine you win Nick we can have breakfast" I yelled to him as I made my way to the living room. "It won't take long, I promise carrot's" he said as the sound of a door closing followed shortly after. I heard the shower turn on as I sat on the couch and started pawing through my phone looking for any news that might relate to whatever danger Nick was in. The main story was of course Bellweathers escape, I huffed and tried to dig deeper when a strange smell hit me. It was strong and wild but very faint, it had my heart beating and my pulse quicking, I started to focus on it ready to find its source when my phone started ringing. I nearly dropped it in surprise, I fumbled and answered the call imediately when I saw it was from the ZPD, "yes hello" I asked. "Judy we need you back here right now, like as quick as you can, train , car, run just get here" answered the paniced voice of Clawhouser. "Whoa, whoa Clawhouser whats wrong" I asked, he huffed and stammered out, "Judy it's bad, like so bad we just got 13 missing mammals all over last night" he weezed out. I froze as my heart sank and I realized that Itami was not lying to me, things were about to get really bad.

 **So how did everyone like chapter two? I know it seems a bit rushed in the begining and I am sorry about that, but hopefully I did well enough everyone can look foreward to the next chapter, if I don't go off and do the lemon one shot from my last story, because boy this chapter was a SLOG of a write. I wana apologize for the long time it took to make, but I want this story to be a big thing and I will give it the time it needs to grow and make it the best that I can. Please take the time to leave a review if you can, it really helps me out and feels nice knowing people care enough to write one. Thank you to everyone who read this, I hope you have a great day and I'll see you next upload!**


End file.
